Kids Channell!
'''Kids Channell! '''is an American animated series television channel. The channel was thought of by Rigbybestie as a child, to be a place to put her shows. When she got older, she thought of actually making the channel. Her goal for he channel is for it to be totally independent, have a free contract (see Kids Channell! Staff for more on this), show only cartoons and live action programming rarely (only interviews and Comic Con coverage, to be exact), and "not to sell out like many other children's channels on today". The channel's constant mascot is Di'angelo. In the morning to noon (varies with the day), the baby/toddler block called Baby Channell! is on. On Fridays, new episodes of the channel's main shows come on, starting at 5. On Saturdays, lasting all morning to 2pm long, is Action Channell!, a block filled with action shows and shows catering to "boys only". All 3pm to midnight long is Girls Night Out, a block with shows pertaining to the "female crowd". The channel has a news show for children, called the Kids Channell! News Network, which features two animated news anchors updating the viewers on events on the channel and in real life (merchandise, movies, etc.). Rigbybestie has strict guidelines as to what makes it on the channel, such as there not being too many shows about the same generic thing (teens in school, anthropomorphic/humanoid animals, etc.). She also wants mostly animal-related shows on the channel, as she believes many shows on TV today are partaining too much toward humans, than animals. History Channell! Opening Celebration The channel will be opened some time in the future and will have a grand opening. The opening will be set up like a huge party hosted by Di'angelo. The characters from the various shows premiering on that date will also be attending. One of the main events will be waiting for the channel's logo to be finished at 12AM. Through the day, Di'angelo will check on the painter and they'll keep telling him how they're still "perfecting" it. Because of this, there will be a tarp where the logo is supposed to be. When the logo's revealed, it will be a painted version of the KC! logo with balloons and confetti surrounding it. It'll be one of the few event logos Di'angelo won't directly interact with during the shows airing. Logos/Screen Bugs From the start, Kids Channell! had a mascot for their logo. However, it was never consistant, and was soon stopped. When Di'angelo soon became popular, Rigbybestie had the idea to make him the mascot. However, she thought this was overkill, as he was already the mascot for the logo for his show. He made it as the mascot, as she could decide no one else for the job. Di'angelo has always appeared on the screen bugs. Alternate Mascots Besides Di'angelo, on the various shows, the protagonist or equally important character will sit/stand next to/play/etc. on the logo. In months that are themed, special mascots made especially for those events are the mascot for the logo and Di'angelo is nowhere to be seen (i.e. Gobbles the Turkey). Di'angelo is also the mascot for Baby Channell! (as a puppy) and Kids Channell! Dark (asleep). Events Janurary - New Year's Party Februrary - [[]] March - [[]] April - April Fools Week May - [[]] June - Dog Days of Summer July - [[]] August - [[]] September - [[]] October - [[]] November - [[]] December - [[]]